


Bring You Together

by SchneeWinter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai is just mentioned a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past weeks were just chaotic. Practice didn’t really bring something, because either everyone was scared and couldn’t think straight or everyone couldn’t concentrate. No one really wanted to play a match against him, because everyone needed to see what happened between their captain and their tensai, which were currently the reason for the uselessness of the practice.</p><p>Goddammit, Ryoma just wanted to play a match against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmiHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiHoshi/gifts).



> Inspired by Umihoshi's art! Check it out on tumblr. 
> 
> They are all in high school.

Ryoma had enough.

The past weeks were just chaotic. Practice didn’t really bring something, because either everyone was scared and couldn’t think straight or everyone couldn’t concentrate. No one really wanted to play a match against him, because everyone needed to see what happened between their captain and their tensai, which were currently the reason for the uselessness of the practice.

Both were into each other, but didn’t know, that the other loved him too. Which Ryoma found absolutely stupid, because everyone could see that, since it was very obvious, but the two still didn’t know, even with whole rumors and whispers about it. Then again, he heard this was normal. Something because of being scared of change. Which he didn’t understand, since everyone and everything will change anyways. That’s the nature of things.

Well, back to the topic. At first he got his matches with visiting other schools. Hyoutei, Fudomime and even Rikkai. He challenged various players there, but even then he knew this method couldn’t last. They wouldn’t have everyday time and not everyone was willing to play against him. That and he needed to challenge them outside school time, since he wasn’t allowed to miss classes and tennis practice. And lastly, he couldn’t go out, because of the nationals. Which was very annoying, because like mentioned, practice didn’t bring much. This thoughts didn’t leave his mind and the next time he was in Rikkai, Yukimura noticed that he was struggling with something.

“Do you have something, Ryoma-kun.”

Lang ago he stopped calling Ryoma be his last name, because since Ryoma actually spent much time with the Rikkai regulars, they were a bit more familiar. Okay, forget that bit. Ryoma still didn’t like Atobe much, so whenever he knew he had time, he would go to Rikkai. By now everyone was used to see him there. Though he still needed wasn’t allowed anywhere others than the courts. He was okay with this, since he just cared for playing tennis after all.

“Nothing.”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing. Does it have something to do with the reason you always come here? I’m sure normally Tezuka wouldn’t allow this.”

“… Still nothing.”

“If you mean,” Yukimura chuckled, knowing that his words were correct.

That was the last time for the week, where Ryoma came to Rikkai.

 

* * *

 

Still nothing changed in Seigaku. Practice was still annoying. Fuji was always mad or messing with people. With messing Ryoma meant, that Fuji made them cry instead of his slight messing. And then there was Tezuka, which was the other reason, he couldn’t play matches against the others. They all were scared, because Tezuka was in a bad mood. Laps for just moving a step.

Ryoma couldn’t accept that anymore. He couldn’t always go to other schools and he really wanted to play against the regulars, especially Fuji and Tezuka, but that would be suicide to time. So he decided to change things.

_He would look, that Tezuka and Fuji get together._

 

* * *

 

As he said he wanted to change things, he didn’t know, that the others somehow heard him and decided to believe, that he was the cute kouhai, that wanted his upperclassmen to be happy. For God’s sake couldn’t they see, that he just wanted to play tennis? Sometimes he believed joining Rikkai would have been better.

After convincing Oishi, Kawamura and Kaidoh, that they did it for Tezuka and Fuji, the regulars made a plan.

_A plan, on how to get Tezuka to confess to Fuji._

 

* * *

 

Right now Ryoma just wanted to hit his head against a wall. Why didn’t they just let it be? For real, how could they believe, that some cheesy letter could help Tezuka confess to Fuji? Especially when something like that was written on the damn letter:

**_Dear Tezuka-kun_ **

**_I really really really love you. The laps you give me are wonderful and I’m sure the are other things you could give me, if you know what I mean._ **

**_In love,_ **

**_Fuji Syuusuke_ **

His upperclassmen were all idiots. They even decorated the letter with red hearts and yellow tennis balls. Anyways, as they got to practice, the others hoping, that Tezuka and Fuji are already a pair, they got 125 laps. Tezuka was mad. It also seemed like Fuji found out about the letter, because he literally destroyed everyone just looking at him. No, not in tennis. It was psychological shock.

After that, Ryoma believed that everyone would realize, it wouldn’t get them anywhere - Their childish matchup plans. But no, instead everyone thought this was a sign, that it functioned.

That was also the reason, why Niou currently laughed, as if he didn’t have anything better to do.

“Seriously? Pffft…,” Marui tried to hid his laughter, but failed.

“Stop it, Bunta-senpai,” Ryoma mumbled annoyed.

“Still, I didn’t think Sadaharu would believe, that it would function,” Yanagi said, as he gave the letter to Sanada.

“He doesn’t. He just wants to gather data.”

“So that’s why… Ne, Ryoma wanna play a match against me next time?”

“Sure, I need to go now.”

 

* * *

 

Now, whoever thought his upperclassmen were before already crazy, knew yet, that they were totally insane.

They decided to lock Tezuka and Fuji in the same room.

Naturally it didn’t end well. Heck, he even needed to call Seiichi, to tell him, that he wouldn’t make it today. Because there was no way, that he could survive 500 laps.

How they got so much laps? As they asked Tezuka to wait in the room and got Fuji, the tensai realized their plan and told their captain. Such an easy defeat. Sanada will kill him for losing so easy, after he defeated him once. Sighing he looked at his teammates, which were currently arguing, what they should do as next. Ryoma still couldn’t believe, that they wanted to do something after that.

“What’s going on here?”

Turning around they saw Tezuka and Fuji. Both gazed angrily at them, so Ryoma presumed, that both heard everything.

“Uh… Hello, buchou, Fuji-senpai,” Momoshiro mumbled.

“Again, what is going on? What are you planning?”

Despite knowing what is going on, he asked that, to give them more pressure. A mental attack from Fuji-senpai, Ryoma decided.

“Eh! Wait! We can explain!”

“Sorry!”

“Uh… Ehm… We…”

With that Ryoma decided he had enough.

“Fuji-senpai, buchou.”

All looked at him, not excepting that he would speak up. Tezuka signaled him to continue.

“You love each other, right? So please kiss, make out or do what you want, but for God’s sake, don’t involve you relationship problems with our practice.”

Silence. No one dared to speak up. The regulars, with the exception of Tezuka and Fuji, didn’t think he would be so bold about it and were panicking.

“… Echizen.”

All looked to their captain, wondering what he had to say about that.

“1000 laps around the court.”

Ryoma sighed, seems like he really wouldn’t make it to Rikkai… For the rest of week. With that he started running.

 

* * *

 

Practice was now over and all were going home, the regulars too. Oishi didn’t wanted to go, as he worried about their freshman regular, which was currently still running his laps, but Fuji promised him, that they would stay there until he was finished. With that the mother hen of Seigaku also walked home and the only ones remaining were Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma. While Ryoma was still running on the courts, Fuji and Tezuka were in the changing room.

“I still can’t believe, that they would go as far as locking us in a room,” Tezuka muttered.

“Well, at least they didn’t succeed. Though it’s surprising, that Ryoma would tell to make out,” Fuji chuckled awkwardly.

“… Fuji.”

“Yes.”

“Echizen wasn’t wrong. I… Ich l-liebe dich.,” He looked away, his face covered by a blush.

“… Me too, Tezuka. I love you too.” His face was also slightly red.

But were smiling and Tezuka turned around, so that he now faced Fuji. Tezuka stooped a bit, so that Fuji could lay his arms around his neck.

Both kissed.

Fuji was surprised at how soft Tezuka’s lips were, but the feeling of wonder didn’t last long, since the kiss got more intensively. Tezuka gripped Fuji’s soft hair firmer and he could feel how Fuji’s hands clutched his back and his fingers pierced into his skin. He loved this feeling.

He loved this situation. How long did he believe, that Fuji and he would never get together? He didn’t remember, it was a long time. But then Echizen gave him hope. Now he was here, kissing the person he loved the most.

Echizen wasn’t just the Pillar of Seigaku, wasn’t he?

-

Both breathed heavily, not used to kissing so long.

“… Kunimitsu.”

“Yes… Fu- Syuusuke?”

“Do you think Ryo-chan is still running?”

It was silent for a second, then both stood up, ready to leave for the courts and see for themselves.

Both had the face of a murderer, that was caught murdering someone.

 

* * *

 

The pair came to the courts and saw their freshman still running. He was sweating a lot and looked like he would fall over anytime.

“Oh god,” Fuji mumbled and Tezuka agreed.

“Echizen stop!” Shouted the captain and Echizen did as told, but fell on his knees. Both raced like some worried parents to him.

“Are you okay?”

Ryoma looked up and saw their messed up clothes. Tezuka was even missing his glasses. Then Ryoma smiled genuinely, a trait which he adopted from Yukimura, and looked directly at them.

“Practice will be normal now, right?”

Both gazed at each other then smiled too.

“Yes, Ryoma it will.”

Right there and in this moment, they looked like a family.

* * *

 

**Bonus**

“Ryoma, do you want to play a match against me tomorrow?”

All three were om their way to home and Tezuka was carrying Ryoma, since walking hurt.

“Mm, no, I already promised Akaya to play against him.”

“Huh, Akaya… As in Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai? Since when? And why do you call him by his first name?”

Ryoma just smirked mysteriously at Fuji’s questions.

 


End file.
